INCUBUS
by Minerva0924
Summary: Se han infiltrado en el mundo de los humanos..arruinaron el pasado Hasta el cap.9 ahora en otra época Cap. 10 en adelante ¿Qué sucederá? ....
1. El regreso

**INCUBUS - CAPÍTULO UNO - EL REGRESO**

**BUENAS LAS TENGAN CHICOS.......................... esta historia es una adaptación de los personajes de Naruto ........... que si fuesen míos ............ Naruto sería mi adorado esposo y Sasuke ........ mi fogoso, sexy, guapo, incontrolable y decidido amante .. vaya .............pero como no son reales.. pues que muchos sigan escribiendo sobre ellos ................................Dios ..................................**

Espero que les guste .....adoro esta historia ............................. y sépanlo es negraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.................oscuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........................y si quieren un final feliz ............. lo siento .. las pasiones humanas no terminan siempre de la mejor forma ..................... y las demoniacas .................................tampoco ......................................

La he escrito en otra página bajo mi seudónimo ECO ...............................................................así que chicos ....................... no es plagio ..............................

No siendo más ..........................................empecemos ...

* * *

Miraba hacia arriba y pensaba "Este cielo tiene en el corazón la verdad y el amor como testigos de vida"

Luego bajó su mirada y al ver el pasto verde siguió pensando "Esta tierra es un lugar hermoso lleno de bondades que no emite maldad o dolor en algún sentido

Mientras veía a su hermana pequeña jugar con su padre se decía a si misma "El corazón de quienes la habitan está lleno de amor y esperanza, la vida es hermosa y no queda nada más que ser feliz" .

Sonreía inocentemente para si misma. No era para menos, en los últimos 10 años de su vida no había existido siquiera un signo de violencia en estos lugares y desde el balcón situado en el último cuarto veía las flores que bajaban en un sinfín de colores desde el castillo hasta el gran lago, tiernos animales que convivían en armonía, era la belleza tan intensa que dos lagrimas de felicidad se escurrían por sus mejillas. Ella sentía como nadie más en el mundo el bien en el corazón y el mal no había llegado a tocar su alma.

Sakura, era la hija del medio, del señor que dirigía estas tierras, y todas las mañanas veía el espectáculo que le ofrecía la vida, conocía cada uno de los nombres de los habitantes, que no eran menos de 500 y cada uno de los rincones de las posesiones de su padre.

Así estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz la interrumpió, mientras tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Se puede señorita? preguntó una mujer morena de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y ojos cansados- ya está listo el desayuno. Su padre y hermana la esperan impacientes.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- pronto estaré lista - así que echándole una última mirada al día se dirigió presurosa a la recámara ya que estaba aún en pijama.

Hoy era un gran día, su primo regresaría de un viaje emprendido hace exactamente 3 años, no sabía cómo se le había permitido salir de las tierras de Konoha. Ella siempre había mantenido la curiosidad acerca de ese mundo que se encontraba en el exterior, pero desde muy chica le aseguraron que jamás saldría de estas tierras porque ella tenía la responsabilidad de hacer que la vida en ellas siempre fuera pacífica. Pero eso pasó hace varios años y hoy regresaría Sai, su primo, se acercó a un gran espejo en el centro de la habitación, y se dispuso a colocarse un hermoso vestido azul, pero antes observó su largo cabello rosa que llegaba hasta las caderas, la ltima vez que vio a su primo, lo tenía hasta los hombros, lo había cortado sin permiso de su madre cuando era niña, luego movió sus piernas y vio que eran más largas, seguro que le ganaría a Sai en una carrera, pero mejor dejó de estar pensando cosas triviales y terminó de vestirse.

Pasó por las muchas escaleras que habían hasta el comedor, bajaban en forma circular, como si tratara de una torre, habían varias habitaciones, con muchos aparatos extraños. La que seguía a su piso, eran las que alguna vez pertenecieron a Sai y sus padres.

- Es una lástima que ellos se hayan marchado - pensó triste. Aún no lograba recordarlo, pero algo muy terrible pasó hace 10 años. Si, precisamente el tiempo que llevaba este lugar sin violencia, pero nadie decía nada.

Luego, el siguiente piso, le pertenecía al consejero más joven, ubicado allí debido a su capacidad de proteger a la familia del señor de esas tierras, pero acondicionada como oficina, con muchos libros y un pequeño sofá .

- Jum, Kakashi, es un desordenado, no tiene siquiera una cama decente, por eso es que no se ha casado. Bueno eso sumado a esa falta de seriedad - dijo mientras soltaba una risita macabra al burlarse.

Y el último piso, antes de llegar al comedor, pertenecía a los consejeros como lugar de reunión para discutir los asuntos más importantes de las tierras, hoy extrañamente estaban vacías todas las habitaciones, y ya que lo pensaba, inclusive la del pesado del consejero más joven, que nunca le despistaba.

Cuando llegó al comedor, observó al pensativo padre. Ultimamente no le prestaba mucha atención, como si tuviese asuntos más importantes que cuidar a su hija, no le regalaba ni un minuto, pero igual, hoy tenía motivos.

- Buenos días padre dijo Sakura, mientras tomaba la silla más cerca a su padre, pero antes que pudiese acomodarse sintió un empujón por parte del consejero más anciano de todos, quien le dirigió una palabras.

- Mi pequeña niña - dijo el con ternura y con una sonrisa - hoy va a ser un día pesado - mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

- ¿ Y eso por qué ? - dijo con tono burlesco Sakura - ¿Qué sucede? Te preocupa algo padre? - mientras se acercaba a él y le sonreía.

- Desayuna, a las 10 iremos a través del lago, para recoger a tu primo, su padre ha muerto en una batalla poco antes del regreso y ahora, el muchacho, en consideración a tu madre, va a vivir con nosotros.

Dirigi una mano a su boca por la sorpresa, su tío, ese cariñoso hombre de gran barba y cara sonriente, ya que lo pensaba, como la de su padre hace un momento, que la asustó de lo falsa que le pareció , no iba a volver y su primo el joven de ojos negros que tanto recordaba seguro que había sufrido mucho.

- ¿ Y yo padre, puedo ir a ver al primo Sai? - dijo una pequeña niña de 12 años con cabellos negros.

- Tu hija mía, mi pequeña Hinata - te quedarás cuidando el castillo para que no entre algún extraño, puedes hacerlo? - dijo muy sonriente.

- Por supuesto mi rey dijo con una inocente sonrisa, mientras corría a atormentar a los guardias con instrucciones sobre como cuidar adecuadamente un castillo.

- Vaya, no me gustaría ser un guardia - dijo el anciano consejero, mientras observaba a la joven mandona gritando a los pobres.

Pronto estaban en el enorme lago, que tenía en sus aguas tres embarcaciones listas, con velas verdes y un enorme escudo de Konoha, una para Sakura y su padre, otra para los consejeros y la última para los visitantes, de esta manera partieron hacia la misteriosa cueva. Subió con cuidado a la embarcación. En toda su vida jamás había asistido a una ceremonia en ese lugar, la cueva prohibida, era el regreso de un familiar muy querido, y pensaba que no le hubiesen permitido venir los consejeros de su padre a no ser por la insistencia del mismo.

Bueno chicos .............. este fue el primer capítulo ...................la verdad nada es lo que parece y ahora veremos que depara la llegada de los extraños visitantes ............. Nos vemos y se agraddec eun mensajito .....................


	2. El cambio

**CAPÍTULO 2 - EL CAMBIO**

Al fin llegan los tan esperados personajes ¿Qué cosas habrá el tiempo logrado en ellos? ¿Acaso serán los mismos? Eso se lo dejamos a la historia ... editado y completo .. cada vez mejor chicos .....

Pronto estaban en el enorme lago, que tenía en sus aguas tres embarcaciones listas, con velas verdes y un enorme escudo de Konoha, una para Sakura y su padre, otra para los consejeros y la última para los visitantes, de esta manera partieron hacia la misteriosa cueva. Subió con cuidado, en toda su vida jamás había asistido a una ceremonia en ese lugar, la cueva prohibida, era el regreso de un familiar muy querido, y pensaba que no le hubiesen permitido venir los consejeros de su padre a no ser por la insistencia del mismo.

- Te preguntarás por qué te traje – dijo el padre de Sakura. A lo que respondió con una afirmación, pues ella siempre había sido casi como ocultada al resto del mundo.

- La última vez que vi a ese muchacho fue el día en que murió su madre, el estaba contigo en el balcón y te protegía de las piedras que caían por la gran explosión – dijo él.

- Pero padre, Sai nunca perdió a su madre ese fue Naruto – dijo sorprendida la muchacha.

Ahora ella era la que recordaba ese día con nostalgia, como si fuese ayer. La esposa de su tío, había llegado corriendo hasta su habitación con Sai en brazos, lloraba desconsolado, pero que se calmó al verla. Se acercó y la tomo de la mano con mucha ternura, a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo. Después llegó una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios, con un niño más pequeño, Naruto, rubio también y con otro mayor de cabellos plateados. Samia, como se llamaba, los miró con miedo y secándose las lágrimas que le escurrían y fingiendo una sonrisa, los llevó hasta el balcón. Los escondió bajo una manta, los besó en la frente, no sin antes decirle a Sai que cuidase de su pequeña prima Sakura y a Kakashi que los cuidara a todos, para luego cerrar la puerta. Así los niños pequeños se quedaron allí abrazados, mientras el mayor los cubría con mucho cuidado. Luego miles de pequeñas piedritas caían del cielo y los niños se atravesaron haciendo que se golpearan mucho, pero una de las rocas la golpeó a ella en la frente dejándole una gran cicatriz en forma de luna al lado derecho de su frente que ocultaba muy bien con su cabello rosa, pero sólo recordaba eso, así que con tristeza confirmo que la madre de Sai, era posible que hubiese muerto ese día.

Lo demás es confuso, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, gritos y llanto, sólo al día siguiente su padre la había despertado cuando ella ya se encontraba en la cama. Años más tarde, Sai, se iba de la mano de su padre hacia esa cueva, unos días más tarde Naruto partió con el mismo rumbo. Al contrario, el hermano mayor de éste, Kakashi, se quedó al lado de Neji, el heredero al trono. Si el heredero al trono y su hermano mayor, ese hermano que solo le hablaba lo absolutamente necesario y con el cual temía compartir un espacio de menos de diez metros cuadrados.

Desde ese día observaba la cueva esperando el regreso de su primo que en muchas ocasiones la había defendido del malvado de Naruto, el recordarlo le hacía erizar la piel, desde pequeña le tomaba el cabello a cualquier descuido hasta que ella estallaba en llanto y que la molestaba hasta que aparecía Sai y le propinaba un buen golpe, pero al cual siempre terminaba curando porque eran buenos amigos, este recuerdo la hizo llorar.

De pronto las palabras de su padre interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Ansío que Naruto y tu primo Sai recuerden la bondad de su corazón, porque donde estaban, la vida es todo lo contrario a lo que vives día a día Sakura, así que espero que seas buena con ellos – mientras tocaba su cabello y veía la cicatriz, mientras ella se sonrojaba, la cubría nuevamente, y asentía sin reparo, comprendiendo que ahora regresarían los dos hombres que más quería en su vida aparte de su padre.

Entonces cuando no podía soportar más los pensamientos que la agobiaban.

- ¡Padre, por qué no me dices que hay afuera, necesito saberlo, ya tengo 15 años y no entiendo nada¡ – dijo ella con los ojos agitados y aferrándose al pecho en forma de súplica, logrando la mirada de reprobación e interés de uno de los consejeros de su padre.  
Pasaron 20 minutos, en los que Sakura fue ignorada, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del lago, bajaron su padre y 5 consejeros, el primero en bajar fue el mismo que hace unos momentos la miraba con reproche, era un hombre joven para ser consejero, de unos 25 años, el hermano mayor de Naruto, con cabellos plateados, la verdad su hermano menor era una réplica en cuestiones de personalidad, sólo que Naruto tenía el cabello más largo. Ahora que se fijaba en el desprecio con que la miraba, había llegado a la conclusión que era un hombre tenebroso que siempre la había asustado por tener una mirada muerta, ya que nunca se podría adivinar que pensaba, aunque al contrario de su extraña personalidad era un hombre muy apuesto, que hacía sonrojar a las muchachas de Konoha, en especial a las amigas mayores de Sakura, y ella siempre se preguntaba que le vería a ese muchacho tan malgeniado y serio, recordando como no la perdía de vista nunca y como la protegió cuando era niña. La verdad había cambiado mucho, desde que Naruto partió se había vuelta muy serio, aunque en ocasiones lograba descubrir en su mirada un toque de cariño hacia a ella, que se esfumaba con las palabras ofensivas y groseras, que su padre toleraba casi con distracción. El segundo era un hombre muy anciano, como de 100 años según Sakura, abuelo de su mejor amiga y muy gentil, así como sabio. Los otros no le importaron porque cuando seguía mirándolos de la cueva salió la figura de un hombre alto, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente pensando que era Sai, pero unos ojos color azul y cabello rubio le hicieron saber que este no era a quien esperaba. Pero igual quién podría ser, traía una gran espada, y apenas bajó de la cueva miró con detenimiento a su padre y luego a ella que se ocultó en la espalda del mismo, a lo que el joven respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bienvenido Naruto – dijo Kakashi desde abajo con tono serio - saluda a tu señor – con el rostro tan alegre como podía, al fin su querido hermano regresaba.

Ella se sorprendió " Naruto, ese hombre tan guapo y fuerte ¿puede ser Naruto?, pero si Naruto era tonto y molesto, y este hombre se veía tan serio y arrogante, como Kakashi …..mmmm…..la verdad si que podría ser Naruto", pensaba mientras miraba de reojo al Kakashi comparándolos sin disimulo, quien se percató de las miradas de la muchacha y casi adivinando lo que ella pensaba, le dedicó una de sus tantas miraditas de terror y enojo, haciendo que Sakura se avergonzara y dejara de hacerlo, "pero como no, si eran dos gotas de agua, claro uno mayor que el otro, pero igual de pesados", mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

Espero que la vida le haya sonreído mi señor Jiraya, y a ti también Sakura – mientras se arrodillaba ante ellos.

La cara de sorpresa de Sakura pasó a una de reproche, primero no lo estaba esperando a él, o eso creía ella y segundo el pequeño Naruto se había convertido en un hombre muy extraño, no había en él siquiera una chispa del niño que conoció, además el Naruto que ella conocía seguro la había abrazado, le había tirado le cabello y luego le habría sonreído con mucho cariño, la verdad era igual a Kakashi, mientras cruzaba los brazos y se hacía a la idea de que todo ya era diferente que antes, por lo menos en lo obvio, ya no eran niños, habían crecido y él mucho más que ella, y eso la hacía enojar porque antes por lo menos no se notaba tanto la diferencia de edades, pues Naruto sólo era dos años mayor que ella.

De pronto una figura un poco más alta que Naruto la entretuvo, primero vio una botas negras, pasó por unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris llena de cortes y rota, demás una espada igual a la de Naruto, cuando salió de las sombras un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos negros que seguramente era…… si era él, su primo……el niño que recordaba pero ahora más grande y fuerte. La invadió una inmensa alegría que se perdió cuando aquel hombre los miró con mucha arrogancia y al arrodillarse ignoró por completo su existencia, tal ves la espalda de su padre no era tan buena idea. Así que valientemente y para demostrar que ella también había cambiado, salió y firme con su vestido azul que ondeaba por la brisa del lugar dijo: - Me alegra que estén sanos y salvos, espero que su estancia sea agradable y estaremos para servirles en lo que necesiten- arrancando una sonrisa por parte de todos, su padre de orgullo, Kakashi de ironía y sorpresa, Naruto de burla y Sai de disgusto.

- "Vaya, si no es fácil mantener contento a nadie aquí" mientras bajaba su mirada y se abochornaba con desilusión, haciendo que Naruto dibujara una sonrisa muy disimulada para no molestar al rey, pero suficiente para que Kakashi la notara y empezara a colocar esa cara de pensativo que tanto molestaba a Sakura y que precedía a un ligero insulto hacia su persona, y no se equivocó porque a los cinco minutos esbozando una sonrisa el joven consejero dirigiéndose a ella.

- Veo que al menos sirves para hacer las cortesías, no chiquilla – dijo en tono burlón, logrando que hasta su padre sonriera, ya que en verdad aunque Sakura era muy inteligente, todo lo que se le permitía era tan limitado que nunca conseguía méritos por algo – así que te deberías ocupar de guiar a nuestro invitados hasta que se acostumbren otra vez a su vida en estos lugares.

- Trato de ser un poco menos asocial que tú, ¿consejero? – logrando que Kakashi se enojara, y pensara "por qué sólo esa niña le decía eso, las otras se derretían tan solo con mirarlo, pero bueno Sakura era muy joven aún y quizás no entendiera lo guapo que el era".

Y así antes de que se formara una discusión como las acostumbradas entre estos dos, Sakura subió a la barca ignorando a todos, hasta al motivo de su emoción, su primo, pero no había razón para conservarla porque nada era como esperaba.

Partieron al castillo, mientras Sakura observaba las hermosas aguas del lago en donde muchas veces había jugado con sus amigos, mientras tanto también miraba su reflejo en el agua, era diferente, ahora ella se veía más grande y su rostro la hacía avergonzarse cuando los muchachos la veían y susurraban, cuando ella sólo quería pasar desapercibida ante los demás y ser alguien normal ente sus ojos, así que con una fuerte manotada borró por segundos su reflejo que aparecía incansablemente, resignada su cabello suelto caía hasta el agua del lago y se mojaba en las puntas haciendo el juego perfecto para Sakura quien con pequeñas gotas empezó a perder la concentración.

Mientras tanto el serio Naruto la miraba de reojo, observando como había cambiado en estos años, siempre sabía que ella se convertiría en una mujer muy hermosa, sus cabellos rosa, sus blancas manos y su figura joven y delicada que lo hacían perder un poco la seriedad que tanto quería tener, de repente una mano en su hombro lo distrajo, era el joven Kakhasi quien le dijo suavemente – en verdad ha cambiado, pero sigue igual de indefensa, y ahora se acentúan los motivos de su peligro – intuyendo los pensamientos de Naruto.


	3. La extraña voz y las flores azules

**CAPÍTULO 3 - LA EXTRAÑA VOZ Y LAS FLORES AZULES **

Era de noche, y Sakura cumpliría 16 años, su padre no había querido dejarla ir a pasear con sus amigas al lago y eso la había molestado mucho, así que sin pensarlo decidió huir por el balcón de su cuarto hasta el lugar de encuentro que habían establecido, el borde del lago en donde se situaban los patos y donde las luciérnagas jugueteaban hasta el amanecer.

Primero debía ponerse algo bonito, por lo menos. Por culpa de Naruto y Sai no había podido disfrutar en verdad su cumpleaños, se la habían pasado en un almuerzo en donde todos tenían caras de pocos amigos, hasta su primo, su padre la había ignorado, y Kakashi la miraba como si fuera un engendro. Naruto, simplemente ni la miraba, así que de que servía estar allí, por lo menos terminó rápido.

Luego recordó la emocionante misión de mostrar el castillo a Sai, como una excusa para hablar de otras cosas y ella lo sabía, así que con la peor de las ganas y fingiendo una sonrisa le se dispuso a obedecer.

- "Primo, me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado, la verdad, te extrañé mucho – ahora si muy sincera, con un toque de cariño y dulzura buscando romper la gran barrera que sentía entre los dos y esperando de alguna manera recuperar la dulzura que era natural de la sonrisa de Sai.

- No me vuelvas a decir primo, niñita tonta – le dijo casi escupiéndole al rostro y muy enojado, mientras tomaba sus cosas y le decía de nuevo – ya se a donde tengo que ir, así que mejor vete a dormir.

- ¿Sai que te pasa? – Mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en el rostro de Sakura - eres malo y yo no te hecho nada.

En esos momentos el joven ya se había ido y la había dejado sola en el pasillo, tan triste y tan perturbada que solo halló consuelo al llorar, pero de pronto una mano se puso en su hombro, suavemente se limpió las lágrimas, volteó y se encontró con Naruto quien le dedicó una mirada muy seria.

- Vaya si has crecido Sakura, dime cuántos años tienes? 12? – le dijo mientras la miraba con arrogancia y previniendo su reacción.

- Tengo 16 años, es que no me ves, soy muy diferente, hace tanto que no los veo y así me tratan – le respondió con una cara de pocos amigos - y no me mires así que a ti tampoco te hice nada- casi llorando y a punto de correr.

Que buen día- pensó con ironía, mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto, había esperado el regreso de Sai todo un mes, desde que su padre se lo dijo y ahora llegaba el arrogante de Naruto, y los dos la trataban como si fuera una completa tonta, la verdad es que nunca la habían respetado.

Ni siquiera había tenido cumpleaños, así que iría con sus amigas a disfrutar, salió de la habitación, y como de costumbre en menos de 5 minutos estaba corriendo por los jardines del castillo, le gustaba correr por el pasto y de vez en cuando dejarse caer por los orillos del lago para ensuciarse de fango hasta los tobillos aunque el otro día la castigaran por una semana.

Se acercó lentamente al lago, perdiendo su mirada en la luna grande y hermoso que estaba frente a ella, quiso dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que en la baranda de uno de los balcones vio la figura de Naruto, ya sin su traje de viaje, ahora con una camisa gris y un pantalón negro suelto, la verdad esa imagen la hizo sonrojar vio su cabello ahora más largo que el de Kakashi, pero de ese color particular de su familia, era un color dorado casi cenizo, que lo hacía ver tan encantador como un ángel caído del cielo, el aire jugaba con su cabello, lo movía en ondas imperceptibles para él, que sólo tenía la vista fija en la misma luna que ella miraba hace unos momentos, podría haber estado toda la noche con esa imagen en frente y el tiempo no se le habría pasado.

Naruto era en verdad un hombre estupendo, se dijo a si misma, y ya que lo pensaba estaba orgullosa de él, nunca pensó que se convertiría en un hombre tan fuerte y singular, sin embargo era suficiente, antes de que el se fijara en ella iría a cumplir su misión, disfrutar de una noche cerca al lago.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia, que estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella, con una voz llena de autoridad le gritó – Sakura!!!!, dime a dónde vas niñita – y deteniendo sus pasos en seco, pensando lo peor, bueno, casi lo pero, porque Kakashi no era, esa no era su voz así que dispuesta a averiguarlo, giró su cuello suavemente hasta encontrarse con la fría y turbadora mirada de ….Sai???, quien cruzando las piernas mientras se apoyaba en un árbol tomaba el orillo de su vestido, haciendo que se le vieran las piernas más de lo normal e impidiendo que caminara más – respiró aliviada, pero no del todo y se le acercó hasta casi 10 centímetros de su rostro en forma desafiante, ahora que lo veía más de cerca pensó que él tenía los ojos más hermosos de todo el lugar, violetas, que dejarían pasmadas a todas las muchachas, seguro, se rió para sí misma y lo ignoró mientras le alzaba los hombros como niña pequeña. Un momento Violetas????... y al verlo nuevamente, no eran negros.

- Qué me miras – dijo él enojado y tomándola de un brazo – niñita.

Se dio cuenta como las palabras, que su padre tenía razón, él ya no era el mismo de antes, estaba tan cambiado que ahora en verdad más que respeto o cariño, le temía, era un hombre perturbado por algo, pero no sabía qué era, y en verdad ahora sentía que era algo en contra de ella.

- Qué te importa, ex amigo – con enojo le dijo, mientras se desprendía el vestido y lo ignoraba, haciendo que se viera más de lo debido y haciendo que se sonrojara un poco al verla, para luego ir hasta el orillo del lago y sumergirse hasta quedar completamente empapada. Su hermoso vestido azul se le pegó al cuerpo dejando a la vista las curvas de las que hora era dueña, pero si tenía que atravesar el lago nadando hasta el otro lado, no le importaba, todo por quitarse a ese pesado de encima.

De pronto el aire era diferente, más pesado y tenía un olor a azufre que dificultaba su respiración, se sentía más pesada ella misma y manejada por ese lugar que a medida que avanzaba le causaba tanto temor que eliminaban casi por completo sus ganas de huir a celebrar su cumpleaños, los ojos se le hicieron pesados y sintió que poco a poco se desvanecía en las aguas del lago.

Mientras tanto Sai la tomó y la llevó al castillo, mientras Sakura se quejaba suavemente dejando caer lágrimas suaves que mojaban la camisa, le decía – ¿por qué me tratas así Sai? Hace un mes te estaba esperando y tu me tratas tan mal, como si no me quisieras- mientras tanto el joven bajaba la mirada y sabiendo que ella tenía razón solo la escuchaba en silencio, como si su voz fuera música para sus oídos, como si se tratara de un bulto la llevó hasta el castillo y la dejó en la puerta de su cuarto.

- Acuéstate niña – gritó en tono serio Sai al verla ya recuperada.

Ella llena de furia le gritó - Pero que te pasa grandísimo idiota – y secando las lágrimas que había arrojado de rabia le gritó – primero me tratas como si fuera un estorbo y ahora no me dejas siquiera celebrar mi cumpleaños con mis amigas, eres un patán, y si no fuera porque te considero de mi familia ya te habría golpeado, así que vete, quiero estar sola, … y no me mires así- y se encerró en el cuarto tras un fuerte golpe en la puerta que se escuchó en todo el castillo.

- Si que sigues siendo igual- dijo Sai - sólo que ahora tienes la boca más grande – recordando el golpe - y eres más bonita, mucho más bonita – mientras reía, pero una voz lo detuvo desde una puerta cercana.

- Ya sabes lo que pasará si ella cae en manos equivocadas, no Sai? – dijo la voz.

- Lo sé y cumpliré mi parte – decía ignorando groseramente la voz - Mi tarea es protegerla hasta que sea el día y si cae en manos equivocadas no voy a dudar ni un segundo en hacerlo - dijo mientras se alejaba a su habitación.

- Eso espero, porque ese poder sólo nos pertenece a nosotros – decía la voz mientras se desaparecía la silueta desde la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en el castillo estaban su padre el rey, Kakashi al lado derecho, Naruto frente a los dos, y los otros consejeros alrededor discutían en voz alta.

- Ya no podemos detenerlos más- decía Naruto muy exaltado golpeando la mesa – son muchos hombres y todos fuertes, ya todos han escuchado los rumores y más pronto que tarde van a encontrarnos, para luego destruirnos sin piedad, y usted mi señor Jiraya sabe lo que eso significa- continuaba con mucha seriedad.

- El padre de Sai, prefirió morir antes de dejarlos encontrar la entrada a nuestras tierras, para él fue un golpe muy duro, por un poco y se muere con su padre – tornando su rostro afligido – la verdad ustedes saben que yo he tomado aprecio por Sai desde niños siempre habíamos discutido, pero afuera el siempre me protegió como a un hermano y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar – mientras una lágrima se le escapa – además Sai ya sabe quién es, que tiene ascendencia de nuestros enemigos, pero aún así prefiere defender a Sakura, pues desde niños la ha protegido, aunque nos sea nada suyo.

Mientras Sakura entraba a su habitación, hoy más que nunca le parecía vacía y triste, se fue directamente al balcón de sus recuerdos, su refugio de los problemas, el único lugar capaz de darle paz y tranquilidad, de pronto cuando se acercaba a la orilla sus pies rozaron con algo suave y blando que interrumpía sus pasos hacia la vista que repetía como si se tratara de un ritual sagrado, entró a su habitación y tomó una vela, regresó al lugar y encontró su balcón lleno de flores, de hermosas flores azules, así como su vestido.

- ¿Quién pudo ser? – Dijo emocionada – ¡son las flores más hermosas que he visto y todas son azules como mi vestido, ¡ seguro fue mi padre, …..Mmmm…. No la verdad no.

Entonces, de la sombra salió una pequeña, la pequeña Hinata, con una flor en su mano, quien se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente, y la abrazó como si fuese lo único que tuviese en la vida.

Sakura quedó sorprendida con el detalle de su hermana, quien la molestaba día y noche sin parar, pero que ahora la hacía sentir tan especial como una estrella propia del cielo.

- Eres una boba – le dijo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza Hinata.

- Yo se que estas triste hermanita, y alguien me ayudó a recoger las flores en el orillo del lago – dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

- Quién te ayudó – le dijo muy curiosa.  
No te lo puedo decir – dijo con una cara muy pícara – además eres muy fea para que un hombre tan poderoso se haya enamorado de ti hermana boba – botando la última flor en el piso.

- ¿Enamorado? – pensó ella, la verdad habían muchos hombres que la perseguían pero ¿enamorado?


	4. Mi temido hermano mayor

**CAPÍTULO 4 - MI TEMIDO HERMANO MAYOR **

La luna, no era una buena cómplice últimamente, la había delatado ante Sai, seguro ante Naruto que no era algún idiota y de suerte no estaba Neji en Konoha estos días.

Neji, era algo que no le gustaba comentar, era un tema vetado para la familia, desde que se supo que estaba obsesionado con ella. Por eso su padre lo enviaba a misiones de reconocimiento en forma constante, todo por evitar hacerle daño a la hermosa esposa de su amado hijo, con la cual tenían una niña, casi idéntica a la pequeña Hinata que había nacido hace pocos meses.

Con todo eso, jamás había cambiado esa forma de pensar, y cuando la veía no podía evitar sentir ese deseo incontrolable de tocarla. Afortunadamente Kakashi sabía actuar rápidamente y desde que él notó las extrañas actitudes del hermano mayor supo evitar una confrontación.

Siempre lo conseguía, siempre menos esa vez, en el balcón en donde se hallaba ahora. Entonces recordó lo que sucedió.

Estaba allí, hacía mucho que no miraba las estrellas, que en la noche ocupaban gran parte del cielo, era una imagen muy hermosa, cada una de las estrellas le hacía recordar a sus amigos, cada vez que pensaba en Naruto y en Sai, le oprimía una pena el pecho, que le lastimaba, le dolía, le hacía sentir muy mal, casi hasta querer vomitar. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Naruto siendo niño, sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules, su boca rosada que poco a poco fueron los culpables del color en sus mejillas, no lo había admitido frente a nadie, pero un sentimiento que le revolvía el estómago le había nacido por Naruto desde niños. Pero todo se opacaba al pensar que posiblemente todos estaban muertos, que ellos habían desaparecido de su vida, y que nunca los volvería a ver.

Una mano la interrumpió de sus pensamientos y la voz suave de un hombre, que le pareció ser la de Naruto dijo su nombre. Una venda cubrió sus ojos. La hizo asustarse, pero él hombre no pronunció palabra alguna cuando estaba junto a Sakura. Sólo se acercó a ella, muy despacio, muy suavemente, pero ella no pudo resistirse, no le veía, pero algo la impulsaba a dejarse besar por el que parecía un hermoso joven de cabellos hasta los hombros, tenía un aroma varonil muy atractivo. En el momento tocó su pecho y pudo sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo que la atraía hacia él, suavemente rozando con deseo sus labios, exprimiéndole la vida y los besos con fuerza que no podía controlar. Por su parte ella se había dejado llevar por el movimiento y el ritmo de sus caricias. Se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo que nunca en su vida había sentido, jamás había tenido un hombre tan cerca tocándola de esa manera, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se sintió caer.

Por su parte él nunca había sido tan delicado con alguna, porque ella era la que deseaba desde niño, ella era su obsesión, tan intensa que le había hecho traicionar a su familia y si ella era su hermana no le importaba. Así es, ese hombre era Neji. Bajó sus manos hasta el final de la espalda, como una introducción al siguiente paso.

Sakura besaba dulcemente los labios de Neji, sintiendo pequeños escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, como puntaditas que le hacían doler el corazón, pero que no le dejaban pensar claramente, sentirse así de extasiada le hizo recordar los hermosos momentos de su vida desde este momento hasta su niñez, de pronto recordó a Sai, siendo un pequeño de cabellos negros muy tierno que la levantaba cuando se caía, que la defendía y que la abrazaba cuando temblaba o llovía, luego le vino la imagen de un niño pequeño muy pedante que le tiraba su cabello y luego vio a uno mayor que con un solo toque la hacía sentir acompañada y comprendida.

Pero luego las imágenes se distorsionaron, el rostro del pequeño de cabellos negros se volvió deforme, el niño pedante se desvaneció en el aire y al mayor le cubrió un color rojo, un rojo que nubló su mente hasta ver en ella el rostro de Kakashi inerte en el piso, una espada atravesando su corazón y a Sai cortar la respiración del rubio de Naruto.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Espera! ¡Detente un momento! – dijo con una lágrima en el rostro y mirando con reproche al que hace unos minutos la besaba con lujuria, para separarse con tal rapidez como le permitiera su cuerpo.

Tomando su cabeza y luego dirigiendo sus manos al pecho le dijo - ¿Qué hiciste? , ¡Dime que me haces! – ocasionando una leve risa en Neji y cuando subió ella su rostro e identificó a su hermano como el causante de esa lujuria, gritó aterrorizada.

- Neji – susurró mientras recordaba el único beso que hace tantos años le había dado a Naruto cerca al lago.

Pero este susurro fue ahogado por la fuerte mano de Neji que ya no era dueño de sus actos, los minutos que habían pasado besándose, ocasionaron el descontrol suficiente para que perdiera la fuerza sobre si mismo y que no le importara si Sakura estaba de acuerdo o se oponía, porque ni siquiera ella misma le iba a evitar saborear su piel esa noche.  
Así que empujó a Sakura sobre el frío piso del balcón, mientras se sacaba la camisa. La mirada aterrada de ella no le persuadió de nada, al contrario sintió más deseos de tenerla sólo para él, así de indefensa y sola.

- Detente, detente Neji, me haces daño, no me toques – desesperadamente le decía, pero todo era en vano, no escuchaba razones.

- No te preocupes, sólo vas a pasarla bien conmigo – mientras le sacaba la pequeña pijama que tenía esa noche, para dejarla como siempre la quiso ver, totalmente desnuda, verle por completo la suave piel y tocarla, haciendo que él mismo temblara, como si lo estuvieran sometiendo sin piedad. Los ojos de Sakura derrochaban lágrimas sin parar, se sentía muy mal, Neji la estaba tocando sin pudor por todas partes, incluso aquellas que nunca ella se atrevía a mirar en el espejo – además, no somos hermanos, así que esto no es pecado.

Pero en ese momento llegó Kakashi, que siempre lo sabía todo y de un golpe dejó a Neji inconsciente en el piso, luego cubrió a Sakura con una sabana y la llevó hasta la cama.

Es mi hermano, o no??? Kakashi???? – le dijo ella llorando por lo que acababa de pasar – el me dijo que no lo era o ¿solo era para poder abusar de mi?- luego se quedó en la cama como en estado de shock hasta que las doncellas la vistieron nuevamente y le dejaron dormir.

Ella lo había olvidado por el bien de la familia y por petición de kakashi, pero luego de ello, jamás pudo quedarse a solas con él, y él se auto castigaba estando tan lejos como se pudiera, por lo menos para evitar esos deseos por su hermana menor.

Kakashi decía era un demonio que se había apoderado de él, porque días más tarde le comentó a Sakura que Neji no recordaba nada, pero se sentía tan mal que no podía estar cerca de ella. Aunque todo el arrepentimiento terminaba cuando volvía a tenerla cerca y recordaba lo que había sucedido, algo muy extraño pasaba y ahora con sus amigos cerca esperaba encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas.


	5. Mi verdadero enemigo: demonio sasuke

**CAPÍTULO 5 - EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO : UN DEMONIO LLAMADO SASUKE **

Se acurrucó en la baranda, algo extraño pasaba y el hecho, que ella fuera una niña aún, no le evitaba pensar y ser inteligente. Algo pasaba con ella y nadie querría decirle. No era difícil adivinar que todo hombre entre los 16 y 24 años se sentía atraído por ella, al punto de querer tenerla a la fuerza. Edades superadas por Kakashi, por su padre y por los consejeros para su ventaja.

Pensaba en lo sucedido con su hermano, las acciones de Sai algo sospechosas y los demás hombres, todos excepto Naruto. Entonces era posible que él la pudiera ayudar. Si Naruto no sentía esa atracción incontrolable por ella no le haría daño y le ayudaría a salvar a su hermano, a Sai y a todos los demás. De lo contrario, la otra opción sería que ella no existiera, pero no se iba a suicidar para evitar lo que tanto temía, por lo menos hasta que hubiese esperanza.

Había algo extraño en Sai ahora que lo pensaba, lo recordaba un poco menos tosco, pero eso lo haría el sufrimiento y la guerra, así que no era extraño. Por otro lado Naruto, era tan maduro y tan interesante. Era posible que le gustara aunque fuera un poco.

- ¿Y si me propone matrimonio? – dijo Sakura en voz alta para luego cubrirse la boca por pensar cosas tan estúpidas, pero recordando las palabras de Kakashi cansada retó al mal – te reto, si es verdad, te reto si existes demonio, no me ataques a través de los que quiero, preséntate como eres y atácame a mi sola- pero no tuvo respuesta.

Ya era tarde, así que mejor dormía para evitar estar desvelada al día siguiente. Se colocó una bata amarilla clara para dormir, se cubrió con las sábanas y se dispuso a descansar. La noche era su amiga esta vez. Siempre había tenido un buen sueño y esta vez no era le excepción. Los párpados se cerraron y la respiración pausada se apoderó de su ser.

De pronto, en el balcón de su cuarto, una figura se deslizó por la entrada del balcón. Mientras tanto ella, dormía plácidamente sin notar lo que pasaba. La figura se adentró hasta la recámara y en la habitación apareció Sai.

Se acercó a ella, le tocó el rostro y alejándose un poco abrió la boca y de ella, un humo gris empezó a salir rápidamente. Salió hasta condensarse en el aire y allí se formó una figura masculina de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, casi idéntico a Sai, pero con los rasgos un poco más delicados.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo te metiste dentro de mí? – dijo Sai en forma de susurro – no la toques o te vas a arrepentir – acercándose a la aparición.

- Mi querido hermano, ella es mas dulce que la miel y me dices que no la toque – dijo sonriendo malvadamente – voy a hacer algo más que eso y bien que lo sabes, ese poder que yace en su vientre será mío y nadie me lo va a arrebatar – se acercó un poco y le quitó la sábana mientras Sakura se movía fastidiada por algún sueño extraño – es una lástima que aún no descubras los secretos de nuestra raza, de nuestra ascendencia demoniaca.

Sasuke se acercó y le tocó la frente con cuidado.

- Ho, está soñando con esa vez. No pude actuar a través de su hermano y sin embargo siempre estuve pendiente hasta tener una oportunidad de oro como esta – mientras se quitaba la camisa.

- No- dijo incrédulo Sai - ¿acaso trataste de acceder a ella por medio de su hermano? Eres un pervertido Sasuke – dijo mientras se acercaba - inclusive en el lago actuabas sobre mí y me insinuaste tomarla. ¿No te importa que otro hombre sienta lo mismo que tu sientes mientras le haces el amor? Bueno, no, mientras la violas. Es una lástima que yo sea mucho más fuerte que el idiota de su hermano y no me haya dejado manipular. Ahora vete, no voy a permitir que la tomes mientras estoy en la misma habitación.

- Eso se arregla – y entonces caminando hasta Sai, le tocó el pecho dijo – leviath naght – palabras en lenguaje del mal que lanzó el cuerpo y el alma de Sai hasta su habitación.

- Maldito enfermo – dijo Sai- mientras salía a correr por los corredores para evitar la perversión de su hermano.

Corrió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Naruto y le tocó fuertemente.

- ¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto! – gritaba – Sakura está en problemas, por favor ven conmigo.

- Qué dices – gritaron desde adentro – y del cuarto con sólo unos pantalones salió corriendo Naruto con su espada.

- Hay un hombre en su habitación y la escucho quejarse – dijo Sai sin rodeos.

- ¿Pero qué me dices? ¿Acaso hay un hombre con ella?- dijo Naruto furioso.

- Sólo te digo que escuché como si se quejara, nada más.

Corrieron hasta la habitación y Naruto abrió la puerta violentamente, quedando impactado con lo que vio.

- ¿Sasuke? – dijo Naruto. Ese hombre, que ahora estaba frente a ellos, los había ayudado a escapar del enemigo jurando lealtad a sus lazos de sangre con Sai. Pero por lo visto todo era una trampa, una mentira para conseguir lo que tanto deseaba el enemigo, el fruto del vientre de Sakura con un demonio de sangre pura, un súcubo, la perdición para la humanidad.

- Mi querido Naruto, no sabes la delicia que es esta niña, deberías probarla, ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? – dijo riendo – yo solo le he besado por todo el cuerpo y creo que no voy a soportar no tomarla ahora mismo.

- ¿Trajiste a tu hermano? Sai – gritó Naruto furioso - ¿Sakura? – decía mientras veía una imagen algo fuerte para su gusto.

Estaba flotando en el aire Sasuke, completamente desnudo, y en sus brazos Sakura desnuda también, mientras él demonio le besaba los muslos y ella no tenía la más mínima conciencia. Sólo se retorcía con las caricias del demonio que había retado hace un rato. En unos segundos, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se desvanecieron en el aire y desaparecieron de la habitación.


	6. Ahora eres sólo mia Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 6 - AHORA ERES SOLO MÍA SÁKURA**

Ahora el tan pedido lemon .. es algo fuerte .. así que DANGER para los menores.............................

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió tanto frío que trató de acercase a algo caliente. A su costado había algo que emanaba calor y se acercó- Pero cuando sintió una mano acariciar sus labios se alejó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un hombre de aspecto familiar completamente desnudo junto a ella.

- Ahhhh – gritó ella asustada – Sai, ¿Qué haces así desnudo? – dijo tratando de alejarse de quien ella creía era su primo, pero cuando se separó se sintió caer al vació. Una mano la sujetó de improviso y el hombre sonriente la tomó entre sus brazos.

- No temas, Sakura – y le tocaba los cabellos que cubrían un poco su desnudez.

- ¿Sai?

- Ya lo notaste, mi nombre es Sasuke y soy digamos, que uno de los hermanos de tu querido Sai, aunque entre nos es un completo inútil por haber desperdiciado una oportunidad de sexo violento con una virginal princesa.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, había dicho, sexo salvaje, ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y virginal, bueno existía la virgen maría, pero ella no era santa.

- ¿No sabes ni lo uno ni lo otro? Que divertido va a ser esto. Bueno vamos a jugar a tu te quedas quieta y yo te toco.

- Esto no es correcto señor – dijo ella – y sólo porque es tan parecido a Sai le creo, pero él jamás me haría esto- mientras unas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

Tocó sus cabellos un poco más, pero aunque fuese un demonio de sangre pura, al igual que Sai, no podía controlar el dolor que le causaba sentirla cerca y en ese estado, y no poder tomarla.

- Señor, por favor no me haga esto – dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del demonio – a él le pareció tan inocente que no pudo evitar sentir algo en su corazón al recordar que ellos eran tan rudos y que sus mujeres eran tan zorras, porque desde niñas eran violadas por los guerreros de su raza.

- No temas, yo te voy a hacer el amor como los dioses o mejor, como los demonios. Sólo ellos otorgan ese placer especial a las mujeres perversas en las noches. Sólo que a ellas no les dan el privilegio que te doy yo hoy, de hacerte mía con mi cuerpo real y no con una posesión. Suavemente la tomó del rostro y luego las piernas, cuando ya no soportaba más su necesidad de tomarla, lo hizo sacando los grito de dolor más dulces que había escuchado, se movía con tal intensidad que Sakura lloraba del dolor tan intenso que sentía ahora. Bajando el nivel de sus movimientos, Sasuke buscaba la boca de su amante, mientras que Sakura prefirió perderse en sus pensamientos y recordar los buenos momentos de hace tantos años, para cuando decidió regresar a la realidad los movimientos de Sasuke eran tan suaves que a su pesar y dolor los disfrutaba, a tal punto de hacerla gemir, mientras tanto Sasuke no perdía el tiempo y tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Había sido terrible , sus ojos estaban perdidos y no se movía ni un milímetro de donde estaba, no miraba a Sasuke, al contrario él la miraba lleno de satisfacción, al saber que ningún otro hombre había tenido el placer de tocarla, estaba aún encima de ella, sin querer pararse, sin querer separarse, cuando se decidió se colocó frente a ella, se alejó de ella y la dejó caer al piso. Bajó la mirada y la miró con un poco de pena, pero él más que en ella pensaba en él, había cumplido el deseo de su raza, tomar a la mujer que guardaban las cascadas, de cuyo vientre nacería el demonio más terrible de la humanidad.

Se colocó la ropa muy despacio y no se atrevió a mirarla por un buen rato, tenía vergüenza por haberla forzado a estar con él, si él aunque ante todos daba la imagen de malvado, no lo era tanto, pero no le quedaba otra opción, si no lo hacía esa noche su hermano mayor, Itachi, iría hasta las cascadas, destruiría las tierras y asesinaría a las gentes. Para después, tomarla y él no tendría consideración alguna con ella, la violaría como un animal y luego la dejaría en los calabozos sin alguna ropa. Luego la tomaría tantas veces fuese necesario para embarazarla, posteriormente le quitaría al bebé y la asesinaría. Por eso él fue tan listo y tomó primero y aunque ella no lo entendiera, él había actuado con inteligencia y sensatez, por lo menos con la que le permitía ser un demonio de raza pura.

Se acercó a ella, sin hablarle, cuando la tocó, pudo sentir el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo a Sakura, pero no hizo mayor esfuerzo, la llevó a una cama y la dejó, para salir del sitio del crimen que acababa de cometer.

- Ahora no podrás alejarte de mi jamás – le dijo con tono frió – y esto se va a repetir hasta que tengas a mi hijo, luego podrás hacer lo que te plazca, aunque no creo porque puedo soportar mucho tiempo sin tu piel – dijo recordando lo que acababa de acontecer.

Ella sólo lo escuchó, y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar un escenario diferente, en donde la persona con la que acababa de hacer el amor, bueno la persona con la persona que acababa de estar, porque a ello no se le podía llamar hacer el amor, fuese su amado Naruto, el rubio que tanto había amado, pero se sentía satisfecha y tranquila de tener una cuota de sufrimiento como todos, aunque le hubiese implicado perder la inocencia y renunciar al control de su cuerpo.

Hace algunos días, que parecían muchos ahora, recordaba cómo Ino le contó que estaba embarazada.

- "Sakura, estoy embarazada, pronto tendré un hijo de Kakashi - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre con dulzura.

Esa es una noticia maravillosa, Ino, pero ¿cómo lo hiciste? – le dijo en tono inocente.

A Ino le recorrió un escalofrió por su cuerpo al pensar lo inocente, ingenua o tonta que era su amiga y le dijo – fue un acto de amor con Kakashi.

Quieres decir que Kakashi te ayudó y ¿Cómo? – le respondió haciendo que Ino se desesperara.

Mira se hace cuando estamos en un momento de amor intenso y nos entregamos con mucho amor – ya un poco más paciente".

Entonces si mal no estaba lo que acababa de pasar entre Sasuke, ese demonio y ella, iba a terminar de pronto en un embarazo, pero si ella no había querido, pero si él si, ¿era suficiente?

Pasaron varios días, en los que Sakura no se atrevía a salir de esa habitación, ya que lo que había afuera le causaba mucho temor, esos sonidos de afuera y el mismo Sasuke. Al pensar en él recordó cómo casi en todas las noches, desde que le había hecho eso tan terrible que la hacía llorar, había entrado a la habitación y lo había repetido tantas veces como había querido, sólo que en las próximas ocasiones no le dolió tanto, sólo el alma y el corazón. Mientras lo pensaba un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas y una sensación de asco la invadía, así que sin poderse contener salió hacia un rincón y vomitó.

Mientras eso sucedía una de las sirvientas que desde que llegó limpiaba la habitación se percató de lo que sucedía y sabiendo lo que pasaba casi todas las noches, se acercó con pena y le dijo – Muchachita debes cuidarte más porque ahora no cuidas sólo de ti – haciéndole ver que seguramente estaba embarazada, así que calmadamente le dijo – tendré que decírselo al joven príncipe Sasuke, porque de lo contrario me mataría, pero yo de usted huiría tan pronto como pudiera.

- Pero, en días no se puede tener un hijo - dijo ella afanada.

- Un hijo humano si, pero no el hijo de un demonio - dijo ahora la mujer.


	7. Sin alguna escapatoria

**CAPÍTULO 7 - SIN ESCAPATORIA**

**Algunas cosas se aclaran ... pero sigue el sometimiento ...........................**

En el castillo, llevaban una semana en completo desconcierto. Neji había vuelto de los viajes, luego que descubrieron el motivo para que actuara de esa manera, inclusive ahora solo podía sentir el cariño que siempre había tenido por su hermana. Pero era tarde y estaba preocupada por ella.

En una esquina el rey lloraba con desconsuelo la ausencia de su hija y su ya conocida suerte. Mientras Naruto apretaba los puños con rabia y dolor.

- No te preocupes hermano, ella va a volver con nosotros, es solo que ya no será en las mismas condiciones – dijo Kakashi.

- Su padre me había dado su mano, nos casaríamos en un mes y yo podría tocar esos labios con mis manos sin temor a hacer algo incorrecto.

- Entonces tu si la deseabas- dijo pensativo kakashi – pero como la amabas, por eso el demonio no pudo ocupar tu cuerpo, eso es muy interesante Naruto.

- ¿Para qué diablos? – dijo enfadado- ese miserable debe haberla tomado un sinfín de veces y ella debe estar tan asustada – dijo llorando – por Dios ¿Y si ella queda embarazada de él? Tendremos que asesinar a su hijo y a ella porque los demás descendientes serán peores que el primero.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Kakashi – ese maldito debió haber abusado de ella sin compasión, ella que era tan inocente y virginal. Precisamente los requisitos que ellos pedían, debimos haberla casado hace rato, de esta forma nada habría pasado con ella.

- Ella era mi prometida desde niña, por eso la odiaba, pensaba en que tenía que tener una niña a mi lado por siempre, pero ahora en que pienso, si hubiese regresado antes, la hubiera reclamado a tiempo y sería mía. Ahora le pertenece a ellos. Le pertenece a ese malvado príncipe Sasuke y a su reino de terror, le pertenece a Itachi y él la asesinará cuando de a luz a sus hijos, un hijo que seguro ya fue concebido – mientras golpeaba el piso rompiéndolo - Yo no la deseaba Kakashi – mientras se paraba – yo la amo y la voy a traer de regreso aunque tenga que ser para que descanse en paz. Pero la traeré a su última morada, su casa.

- Entonces que empiece la guerra – comentó kakashi.

- Siii!!!! – gritó Sai, vamos a traerla de regreso, ellos van a pagar el haberme utilizado para hacerle daño, mi pequeña primita, de cabellos rosa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que hace poco dejó una mujer, luego de vestir a una hermosa princesa con ropas rasgadas y sucias, llegó un apuesto príncipe de cabellos negros y piel blanca como la nieve. Ella dormía un poco fastidiada y se movía constantemente. Mientras tanto, él se quitó la chaqueta que le designaba como el segundo al mando luego de su hermano mayor. Le quitó la sábana que la cubría y le levantó la camisa con delicadeza, pasó suavemente su mano por la piel antes suave que ahora tenía algunos moretones, mordidas y rasguños causados por el mismo.

- Cómo me pones, princesa, al punto de matarte a sexo – dijo acariciándola – esto es todo mío – seguía. Cuando posó su mano en el vientre, se paró de inmediato- No puede ser, ella está embarazada y es mi hijo. Si pequeño, yo soy tu padre, es un niño y crece muy rápido, creo que vamos a tener que jugar ahora porque en unos días no será posible.

Dicho esto, se quitó la ropa y ahora si iba a hacer el amor como nunca lo había hecho con ella, la iba a poseer y manejar a su voluntad, para que ella también gozara del momento, porque siempre ella se quedaba viendo al vacío. A él le molestaba profundamente, porque era como hacer el amor solo y le hería el ego.

Le tocó la frente y le dijo – Junth gerndtu – y ella empezó a abrazarlo sin control mientras sus ojos quedaban en blanco, como dormida. La había violado 30 veces en los últimos 7 días y ahora quería hacerle al amor de verdad, como las veces que lo hacía con sus esclavas. No pudo hacerle el amor a ninguna por pensar en ella y cuando su hermano pensaba en asesinarla no podía aceptarlo.

Ella bajó por su pecho y besó suavemente, cada uno de los pequeños espacios de sus músculos marcados por la guerra. Èl le tocaba los pechos y bajaba su boca hasta ellos rápidamente. Le rasgó la ropa y la dejó desnuda por completo sobre la cama. Ella se subió sobre él y él la tomó nuevamente. Ambos se fundieron en un ritmo danzante de sexo y pasión. Él se dejó consumir por ella y ella, ella estaba dormida, ella no sentía nada por él y a él le dolía no ser el dueño por completo de su princesa. Terminaron y él sabiendo que todo era una farsa, se levantó furioso y habiendo ella salido del trance le tomo del cuello y la atrapó contra la pared.

- ¿Quieres morir? – le gritó furioso.

- Señor, yo no quiero, yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa y con mi padre – suplicó Sakura- no he hecho más estar a su merced y no puedo hacer nada, usted me ha violado muchas veces – llorando más – ¿acaso no se ha cansado? ¿O aburrido de mí? Yo me siento mal y usted me lastima – bajando la mirada y colocando las manos sobre la cintura llena de cicatrices.

- ¿Acaso tú no lo entiendes? Sakura. Yo soy así, es mi naturaleza, soy un demonio. Así que te acostumbras o te acostumbras – y la soltó en la cama – ahora juguemos otro rato.

- No, no-o-o – pero un demonio era un ser sexualmente incansable y sasuke podía durar horas en una sola relación, pero esto dejaba a Sakura terriblemente cansada en cada uno de los encuentros y tan exhausta al punto de desfallecer de cansancio.

En la cueva prohibida, estaban listos con los trajes de batalla Kakashi, Naruto, Neji y Sai. Traerían de vuelta a Sakura a su última morada y acabarían con los príncipes del infierno, aquellos demonios que la habían dañado. En especial Naruto, quería verla sonreír como el día que llegaron, se arrepentía tanto de haberla ignorado por completo, pero era la máscara perfecta para cuidar las apariencias hasta que Jiraya le comunicara de su compromiso de matrimonio. Quería tener hijos con ella, cuidarla, amarla, pero ahora sólo tenía que destruirle la vida, más de lo que hizo sasuke. Pero entonces, ahora, lo que iba a hacer era darle a ella la oportunidad de darle el descanso eterno para siempre, dejarla libre de ellos, aunque implicara perderla él mismo.

En el castillo, llevaban una semana en completo desconcierto. Neji había vuelto de los viajes, luego que descubrieron el motivo para que actuara de esa manera, inclusive ahora solo podía sentir el cariño que siempre había tenido por su hermana. Pero era tarde y estaba preocupada por ella.

En una esquina el rey lloraba con desconsuelo la ausencia de su hija y su ya conocida suerte. Mientras Naruto apretaba los puños con rabia y dolor.

- No te preocupes hermano, ella va a volver con nosotros, es solo que ya no será en las mismas condiciones – dijo Kakashi.

- Su padre me había dado su mano, nos casaríamos en un mes y yo podría tocar esos labios con mis manos sin temor a hacer algo incorrecto.

- Entonces tu si la deseabas- dijo pensativo kakashi – pero como la amabas, por eso el demonio no pudo ocupar tu cuerpo, eso es muy interesante Naruto.

- ¿Para qué diablos? – dijo enfadado- ese miserable debe haberla tomado un sinfín de veces y ella debe estar tan asustada – dijo llorando – por Dios ¿Y si ella queda embarazada de él? Tendremos que asesinar a su hijo y a ella porque los demás descendientes serán peores que el primero.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Kakashi – ese maldito debió haber abusado de ella sin compasión, ella que era tan inocente y virginal. Precisamente los requisitos que ellos pedían, debimos haberla casado hace rato, de esta forma nada habría pasado con ella.

- Ella era mi prometida desde niña, por eso la odiaba, pensaba en que tenía que tener una niña a mi lado por siempre, pero ahora en que pienso, si hubiese regresado antes, la hubiera reclamado a tiempo y sería mía. Ahora le pertenece a ellos. Le pertenece a ese malvado príncipe Sasuke y a su reino de terror, le pertenece a Itachi y él la asesinará cuando de a luz a sus hijos, un hijo que seguro ya fue concebido – mientras golpeaba el piso rompiéndolo - Yo no la deseaba Kakashi – mientras se paraba – yo la amo y la voy a traer de regreso aunque tenga que ser para que descanse en paz. Pero la traeré a su última morada, su casa.

- Entonces que empiece la guerra – comentó kakashi.

- Siii!!!! – gritó Sai, vamos a traerla de regreso, ellos van a pagar el haberme utilizado para hacerle daño, mi pequeña primita, de cabellos rosa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que hace poco dejó una mujer, luego de vestir a una hermosa princesa con ropas rasgadas y sucias, llegó un apuesto príncipe de cabellos negros y piel blanca como la nieve. Ella dormía un poco fastidiada y se movía constantemente. Mientras tanto, él se quitó la chaqueta que le designaba como el segundo al mando luego de su hermano mayor. Le quitó la sábana que la cubría y le levantó la camisa con delicadeza, pasó suavemente su mano por la piel antes suave que ahora tenía algunos moretones, mordidas y rasguños causados por el mismo.

- Cómo me pones, princesa, al punto de matarte a sexo – dijo acariciándola – esto es todo mío – seguía. Cuando posó su mano en el vientre, se paró de inmediato- No puede ser, ella está embarazada y es mi hijo. Si pequeño, yo soy tu padre, es un niño y crece muy rápido, creo que vamos a tener que jugar ahora porque en unos días no será posible.

Dicho esto, se quitó la ropa y ahora si iba a hacer el amor como nunca lo había hecho con ella, la iba a poseer y manejar a su voluntad, para que ella también gozara del momento, porque siempre ella se quedaba viendo al vacío. A él le molestaba profundamente, porque era como hacer el amor solo y le hería el ego.

Le tocó la frente y le dijo – Junth gerndtu – y ella empezó a abrazarlo sin control mientras sus ojos quedaban en blanco, como dormida. La había violado 30 veces en los últimos 7 días y ahora quería hacerle al amor de verdad, como las veces que lo hacía con sus esclavas. No pudo hacerle el amor a ninguna por pensar en ella y cuando su hermano pensaba en asesinarla no podía aceptarlo.

Ella bajó por su pecho y besó suavemente, cada uno de los pequeños espacios de sus músculos marcados por la guerra. Èl le tocaba los pechos y bajaba su boca hasta ellos rápidamente. Le rasgó la ropa y la dejó desnuda por completo sobre la cama. Ella se subió sobre él y él la tomó nuevamente. Ambos se fundieron en un ritmo danzante de sexo y pasión. Él se dejó consumir por ella y ella, ella estaba dormida, ella no sentía nada por él y a él le dolía no ser el dueño por completo de su princesa. Terminaron y él sabiendo que todo era una farsa, se levantó furioso y habiendo ella salido del trance le tomo del cuello y la atrapó contra la pared.

- ¿Quieres morir? – le gritó furioso.

- Señor, yo no quiero, yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa y con mi padre – suplicó Sakura- no he hecho más estar a su merced y no puedo hacer nada, usted me ha violado muchas veces – llorando más – ¿acaso no se ha cansado? ¿O aburrido de mí? Yo me siento mal y usted me lastima – bajando la mirada y colocando las manos sobre la cintura llena de cicatrices.

- ¿Acaso tú no lo entiendes? Sakura. Yo soy así, es mi naturaleza, soy un demonio. Así que te acostumbras o te acostumbras – y la soltó en la cama – ahora juguemos otro rato.

- No, no-o-o – pero un demonio era un ser sexualmente incansable y sasuke podía durar horas en una sola relación, pero esto dejaba a Sakura terriblemente cansada en cada uno de los encuentros y tan exhausta al punto de desfallecer de cansancio.

En la cueva prohibida, estaban listos con los trajes de batalla Kakashi, Naruto, Neji y Sai. Traerían de vuelta a Sakura a su última morada y acabarían con los príncipes del infierno, aquellos demonios que la habían dañado. En especial Naruto, quería verla sonreír como el día que llegaron, se arrepentía tanto de haberla ignorado por completo, pero era la máscara perfecta para cuidar las apariencias hasta que Jiraya le comunicara de su compromiso de matrimonio. Quería tener hijos con ella, cuidarla, amarla, pero ahora sólo tenía que destruirle la vida, más de lo que hizo sasuke. Pero entonces, ahora, lo que iba a hacer era darle a ella la oportunidad de darle el descanso eterno para siempre, dejarla libre de ellos, aunque implicara perderla él mismo.


	8. El hermano mayor del infierno

**CAPÍTULO 8 - EL HERMANO MAYOR DEL INFIERNO**

Embarazada – pensó – un bebé dentro de mi – estallando en llanto mientras tocaba su vientre y recordaba que seguramente Ino le habría mentido y que un hijo no siempre vendría del amor y menos para ella, que había sido violada los últimos días por un hombre que desconocía por completo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Sasuke al cuarto y vio dormida a su amor, con las manos sobre su vientre seguramente ya enterada que serían padres, que su hijo sería el gobernante de todo lo conocido.

Pero ella soñaba.

"Se volteó para ver a su amado, luego de una noche de amor, lo vio así tan suave, tan tierno, como un bebé recién dormido, acercó su mano hacia él, tocó los rubios cabellos que le caían al rostro, tan suaves como la seda, el rostro tranquilo y tan hermoso, con los ojos que la tranquilizaban y le hacían olvidar lo que le sucedió en el pasado, eso que no la dejaba dormir ninguna noche desde que salió del castillo.

Sintió algo húmedo, que podría ser, así que resignada se levantó y tomó una vela, se acercó a la cama para ver una mancha roja por toda las sábanas.

- Naruto, Naruto !!!! - gritó desesperada, mientras se acercaba.

Afortunadamente abrió los ojos, aunque un poco débil, se acercó y vio una herida en su costado, respiraba muy despacio, lo abrazó, se aferró a él, cómo alguna vez el lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde él, estaba muerto, su rostro se había quedado inmóvil.

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó, cuando unos pasos la hicieron voltear, era, Sasuke quien se abalanzó contra ella tirándola sobre la cama y repitiendo aquello que le había pasado la primera vez que estuvo sola con él frente a el rubio que estaba sin vida en el otro costado de la cama, pero ahora Sasuke no fue cuidadoso, la tomó como si fuera un animal salvaje, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habrían hecho la noche anterior ya que no pudo llegar a detenerlos. Si ella soñaba que habían escapado de las tierras del infierno.

Cuando se fue, le dijo – Te lo dije, ni un solo año lejos de mi, porque te iría a buscar aunque destruya todo lo que amas, así que tu decides, te vienes ahora o el se muere de verdad, al darse cuenta pudo ver que todo era un sueño, que estaba en la cama y que aún estaba desnuda sobre la cama, le dolía todo incluso el alma, sobre todo el alma. Y allí estaba él, mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación. Silencio y estático como una roca, ese era él.

Bajó su mano al vientre al sentirse pesada, y notó lo que sería un estómago de tres meses de embarazo, el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas era el hijo de Sasuke, aunque el estuviera lleno de maldad podía ver que se esforzaba por cuidarla y por cuidar al bebé, ya que no le había faltado comida o atención. Pero era increíble que en una sola noche su estómago creciera tal magnitud.

Sakura vivía desolada en su cuarto, sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que tenía una pequeña compañía en su cuerpo, la única porque, en todo el tiempo jamás había salido.

Sin embargo, hoy que miraba por una pequeña filtración de luz el ambiente externo, notó la presencia de alguien muy malvado, mucho más que Sasuke y al voltear vio a un hombre mucho más grande que el anterior. Sus características físicas le hicieron suponer, era el hermano mayor del infierno.

- No había podido venir a saludarte mi querida princesa- dijo muy cortésmente haciendo una reverencia con tono de burla y cinismo – espero que te hayan atendido muy bien – Se acercó un poco hacia ella y le tocó el vientre – mi querido sobrino, mi amado heredero de poder y gloria.

Mientras decía eso Sakura se alejó un poco hasta que chocó con la pared.

- Mi hermano supo adelantárseme muy bien. ¿Sabes que de no haber sucedido lo que te pasó hace unos días, hoy estaríamos destruyendo tu amado pueblo, asesinando a tu gente y yo habría tenido el placer que se ha adjudicado mi hermano contigo? Sasuke es un niño muy malo, siempre lo ha sido y le gusta llevarme la contraria, pero ha conseguido algo muy bueno, el poder.

- No entiendo, señor, que de extraño tendría un hijo de mi vientre – dijo ella ignorándolo todo y buscando la mirada de Sasuke que sonreía ante las palabras de su hermano.

- No te lo dijeron – mientras soltaba una risa siniestra – tu nombre es Sakura y no eres en verdad la hija del rey Jiraya, Tu naciste en nuestras tierras de una esclava que se había profetizado daría a luz a la portadora de un gran poder. Viviste con nosotros varios años. Pero un traidor delató al rey de Konoha que tú existías y ellos te arrebataron de nosotros junto con mi pequeño hermano Sai que se hizo muy amigo tuyo. Que para mi desgracia es un traidor, al menos tengo a Sasuke que es un demonio completo. Tu debes haber sentido la fuerza de su maldad y de su poder, además de otras cosas – mientras volvía a tocar su vientre

Ahora, mi pequeña, debes entender que ese niño que va a nacer de ti, nos llevará a la gloria y si algo le pasa, seguro Sasuke se encargará de ti y de permitir que otro tome su lugar, así que yo lo pensaría y lo cuidaría muy bien.

Ya era suficiente. No lo iba a soportar ni un minuto más, la habían lastimado, la habían violado. Le habían hecho probar la sexualidad, con alguien a quien a duras penas conocía y que se parecía terriblemente a su primo Sai. El que ahora sabía no era su primo. Y ella ya no era una princesa, era la hija de una exclava de estas tierras.

- No me importa señor - dijo en forma valiente - yo no voy a permitir que nazca un hijo del pecado y del infierno. Aunque sea mi hijo y aunque le tome cariño, voy a hacer lo necesario para que mis seres queridos no sufran - abrazando su vientre.

Itachi se acercó a ella y riendo cínicamente le tomó los cabellos y le dijo - allá tu si quieres que mi hermano o yo te acompañemos durante más noches - y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, allí afuera, estaban en las afueras del castillo Naruto, Neji, Sai y Kakashi, todos miraban hacia la torre, luego de escuchar a los soldados que allí estaba el heredero de la gloria y el poder del infierno.

Naruto miraba y apretaba su espada, sabiendo que si ella estaba embarazada, él debería acabar con su vida. Por eso habían guardado secreto de su compromiso, si los hijos del infierno se enteraban la buscarían, pero de nada servía, porque Sasuke la había encontrado antes y había conseguido el propósito de su raza.

- Es nuestro deber Naruto - dijo Neji - ella es mi hermana y no quisiera lastimarla, pero si ella tiene eso que tanto tememos, debemos, debemos acabar con su vida. Igual eso que puede tener en el vientre la mataría.

-Y si pudiéramos salvarla - dijo Naruto - no me parece justo, yo la amo y creánme no podría quitarle la vida.

Mientras tanto, allí afuera, estaban en las afueras del castillo Naruto, Neji, Sai y Kakashi, todos miraban hacia la torre, luego de escuchar a los soldados que allí estaba el heredero de la gloria y el poder del infierno.

Naruto miraba y apretaba su espada, sabiendo que si ella estaba embarazada, él debería acabar con su vida. Por eso habían guardado secreto de su compromiso, si los hijos del infierno se enteraban la buscarían, pero de nada servía, porque Sasuke la había encontrado antes y había conseguido el propósito de su raza.  
- Es nuestro deber Naruto - dijo Neji - ella es mi hermana y no quisiera lastimarla, pero si ella tiene eso que tanto tememos, debemos, debemos acabar con su vida. Igual eso que puede tener en el vientre la mataría.  
-Y si pudiéramos salvarla - dijo Naruto - no me parece justo, yo la amo y creánme no podría quitarle la vida.


	9. Un final por ahora no ha acabado

**CAPÍTULO 9 - UN FINAL POR AHORA ... NO HA ACABADO **

Los guerreros de Konoha estaban en las murallas del castillo, no eran enemigos dignos aquellos soldados del infierno. Pero ellos eran una cuestión diferente.

- Naruto, ve por la parte izquierda. Neji, luego tu por el derecho y Sai, no te alejes de mi. Si tus hermanos te sienten cerca, vendrán por tí. Utilizaremos esa ventaja para llegar hasta Sakura - ordenó Kakashi - si ella está embarazada, deben tenerla hasta que yo llegue y realice el ritual para extraer el feto.

- Si Consejero - dijeron todos menos Naruto.

- Naruto - gritó Kakashi - !Obedéceme!

- No la voy a matar. No lo haré - le contestó él.

- ¿Prefieres que el fruto de su unión con ese demonio aniquile a todo el planeta? - le ordenó Kakashi.

- Sólo la buscaré, pero no le voy a hacer daño.

El castillo era un lugar enorme, con muchos guardias, pero no eran rivales para tan poderosos guerreros.

Naruto corría por los pasillos sin parar, hasta que se detuvo de inmediato en una puerta vieja y algo dañada ubicada en lo mas alto de la torre. Movió la puerta y allí estaba ella.

Tenía los cabellos desordenados y el rostro un poco sucio, estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca y estaba completamente desnuda. Ella lo vió, pero no dijo nada sólo siguió mirando hacia el piso.

- ¿sakura? - dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación - ese desgraciado lo a hecho, te a obigado a dormir con él.

- Vete Naruto, no quiero que me veas así - dijo llorosa - quiero que me dejes, yo ha solucionado todo. Estarán todos bien. Me he comportado como una completa inútil, no pude defenderme yo sola y estas son las consecuencias, pero yo no dejaré que ustedes salgan perjudicados.

- No lo entiendo, ven conmigo- Yo te llevaré a casa y luego te voy a cuidar mi princesa.

- !No soy una prncesa! - gritó ella - soy la hija de una esclava de estas tierras. Soy la hija de un demonio y una esclava de Konoha conocida de mi padre, por lo tanto no tengo hermanos, ni padre, ni nada. Naruto, lo siento. Lo siento porque yo estaba enamorada de tí.

- Yo te quiero Sakura y te voy a llevar conmigo quieras o no.

Sin embargo de una esquina de la habitación salió Sasuke con un pantalón azul y el torso desnudo.

- Naruto, mi querido Naruto. Ella se queda conmigo, porque vamos a tener un hermoso príncipe. Un hijo, tu querida Sakura va a ser una joven y hermosa madre. Porque ¿Cuántos años tiene? o si, acaba de cumplir 16 y ya conoce los placeres de la carne y el placer de un buen amante, modestia aparte.

Naruto se abalanzó en su contra. Pero cuando lo hacía, Sasuke levantó a Sakura y la puso frente a él, logrando que viera su vientre pronunciado.

- Eres un hijo de perra - gritó - tu maldita obsesión de poder sólo trae desgracias y ella es la única que sufre.

- Bueno pues, es agradable lo que tu llamas obsesión. De lo contrario debías preguntarle.

Estaba hecho, la peor humillación que podría sentir acababa de pasar. Así que viendo que Sasuke tenía su espada algo suelta la tomó y la empujó contra su vientre acabando con los deseos de un joven heredero.

- Pero ¿Qué has hecho, estúpida? - gritó Sasuke mientras sacaba la espada de su estómago - mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo está muerto.

- No, Sakura - gritó Naruto - Maldito desgraciado - y se abalnzó contra Sasuke en una pelea sin tregua que acabó cuando Sai clavó una espada en la espalda de su hermano.

- Ella está muerta por tu culpa y por la de Itachi, no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya - dijo Sai sacando la espada cubierta de sangre.

Mientras tanto Naruto corrió hacia Sakura y viendo el piso y su vientre cubierto de sangre, la alzó y la llevó donde Kakashi. Inmediatamente sacaron el alma del hijo que esperaba, rogando que renaciera de alguna otra forma, donde no estuviese rideado de demonios o malvados.

- No te mueras - le decía.

- El, me obligó a dormir con el muchas veces Naruto. Ya no soy digna de ser tu esposa. Busca una buena mujer y se feliz por los dos - dicho esto Sakura cerró los ojos para siempre. O por lo menos hasta que fuese el momento adecuado.

Los guerreros de Konoha estaban en las murallas del castillo, no eran enemigos dignos aquellos soldados del infierno. Pero ellos eran una cuestión diferente.

- Naruto, ve por la parte izquierda. Neji, luego tu por el derecho y Sai, no te alejes de mi. Si tus hermanos te sienten cerca, vendrán por tí. Utilizaremos esa ventaja para llegar hasta Sakura - ordenó

Kakashi - si ella está embarazada, deben tenerla hasta que yo llegue y realice el ritual para extraer el feto.

- Si Consejero - dijeron todos menos Naruto.

- Naruto - gritó Kakashi - !Obedéceme!

- No la voy a matar. No lo haré - le contestó él.

- ¿Prefieres que el fruto de su unión con ese demonio aniquile a todo el planeta? - le ordenó Kakashi.

- Sólo la buscaré, pero no le voy a hacer daño.

El castillo era un lugar enorme, con muchos guardias, pero no eran rivales para tan poderosos guerreros.

Naruto corría por los pasillos sin parar, hasta que se detuvo de inmediato en una puerta vieja y algo dañada ubicada en lo mas alto de la torre. Movió la puerta y allí estaba ella.

Tenía los cabellos desordenados y el rostro un poco sucio, estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca y estaba completamente desnuda. Ella lo vió, pero no dijo nada sólo siguió mirando hacia el piso.

- ¿sakura? - dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación - ese desgraciado lo a hecho, te ha obligado a dormir con él.

- Vete Naruto, no quiero que me veas así - dijo llorosa - quiero que me dejes, yo he solucionado todo. Estarán todos bien. Me he comportado como una completa inútil, no pude defenderme yo sola y estas son las consecuencias, pero yo no dejaré que ustedes salgan perjudicados.

- No lo entiendo, ven conmigo- Yo te llevaré a casa y luego te voy a cuidar mi princesa.

- !No soy una prncesa! - gritó ella - soy la hija de una esclava de estas tierras. Soy la hija de un demonio y una esclava de Konoha conocida de mi padre, por lo tanto no tengo hermanos, ni padre, ni nada. Naruto, lo siento. Lo siento porque yo estaba enamorada de tí.

- Yo te quiero Sakura y te voy a llevar conmigo quieras o no.

Sin embargo de una esquina de la habitación salió Sasuke con un pantalón azul y el torso desnudo.

- Naruto, mi querido Naruto. Ella se queda conmigo, porque vamos a tener un hermoso príncipe. Un hijo, tu querida Sakura va a ser una joven y hermosa madre. Porque ¿Cuántos años tiene? o si, acaba de cumplir 16 y ya conoce los placeres de la carne y el placer de un buen amante, modestia aparte.

Naruto se abalanzó en su contra. Pero cuando lo hacía, Sasuke levantó a Sakura y la puso frente a él, logrando que viera su vientre pronunciado.

- Eres un hijo de perra - gritó - tu maldita obsesión de poder sólo trae desgracias y ella es la única que sufre.

- Bueno pues, es agradable lo que tu llamas obsesión. De lo contrario debías preguntarle.

Estaba hecho, la peor humillación que podría sentir acababa de pasar. Así que viendo que Sasuke tenía su espada algo suelta la tomó y la empujó contra su vientre acabando con los deseos de un joven heredero.

- Pero ¿Qué has hecho, estúpida? - gritó Sasuke mientras sacaba la espada de su estómago - mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo está muerto.

- No, Sakura - gritó Naruto - Maldito desgraciado - y se abalanzó contra Sasuke en una pelea sin tregua que acabó cuando Sai clavó una espada en la espalda de su hermano.

- Ella está muerta por tu culpa y por la de Itachi, no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya - dijo Sai sacando la espada cubierta de sangre.

Mientras tanto Naruto corrió hacia Sakura y viendo el piso y su vientre cubierto de sangre, la alzó y la llevó donde Kakashi. Inmediatamente sacaron el alma del hijo que esperaba, rogando que renaciera de alguna otra forma, donde no estuviese rideado de demonios o malvados.

- No te mueras - le decía.

- El, me obligó a dormir con el muchas veces Naruto. Ya no soy digna de ser tu esposa. Busca una buena mujer y se feliz por los dos - dicho esto Sakura cerró los ojos para siempre. O por lo menos hasta que fuese el momento adecuado.


	10. Caperucita roja y el hijo del mafioso

**CAPÍTULO 10 - CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL HIJO DEL MAFIOSO**

Hola mis amigos .. para los que pensaron que las cosas se quedaban así ... pues ...... no las almas son energía y pueden ir y venir ...................

* * *

La ciudad de Nueva York era el centro del mundo. Edificios, coches, lujo, arte, música, ruido y sexo. La ciudad de la perdición.

Hoy era el día de Halloween y una fiesta a todo dar, se preparaba en el sótano de uno de los tantos edificios de esta ciudad. Y entre todos los invitados a este centro de perdición lleno de oscuridad estaba ella, una hermosa joven disfrazada de caperucita con una peluca color rosa.

La música estaba sonando a un volumen extasiable y los invitados no estaban mal. Ella era Sofía, una estudiante de una prestigiosa Universidad Norteamericana y amiga de la dueña de la fiesta. Su entrañable compañera de aventuras Annie. Una completa descontrolada rubia que enloquecía de amor a los jóvenes de la facultad y que sabía dejarlos siempre iniciados en cuestiones de amor, ya que decía estaba enamorada del mismisimo diablo.

- Annie, eres una loca, estás mostrando todo tu trasero ante ellos - y mostró a un grupo de estudiantes de cuarto semestre que se habían colado en la fiesta.

- Ja ja ja, no es cierto, es una malla y es porque estoy disfrazada de diabla o ¿Acaso cómo crees que iba a atraer a mi amor platónico? - riendo y abrazando a su amiga.

- Bueno, no deberías tomarte en serio esa relación algo extraña con alguien de tu imaginación querida compañera de cuarto porque me haces dar escalosfríos - sacándose la peluca un momento.

- No lo hagas , ya va a empezar la fiesta y que haríamos sin una caperucita rosada, jajaja, mira que pintarte esos mechones de las puntas de color rosa es lo peor que pudiste hacer, hubieras escogido azul o naranja, que mal gusto tienes amiga. Ese tono negro con rosa es algo llamativo. Gracias a que tenía esa peluca estas decente para la fiesta- acomodándole nuevamente la peluca.

- Bueno, está bien, acepto que no fue una muy buena idea tinturarme las puntas, pero pronto se quitarán - riendo sutilmente ante las invitaciones de unos chicos que conocían.

- Mira son los alumnos de noveno y te están mandando saludos - con risas dijo Annie - pero todos son muy malos en la cama.

- Annie, ¿Qué dices? No seas vulgar, no deberías ventilar tus aventuras pecaminosas.

_ Tu si que me diviertes mi querida Sofía, pues en estos momentos viendo a ese pedazo de bombón que está sobre la pista y que no te pierde de vista me gustaría hacer muchas cosas pecaminosas.

- ¿Quién? ¿Donde? - dijo Sofía.

- Mira, justo frente a ti.

Y entonces frente a ella estaba un hombre esquisito, cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, no le veía el color de los ojos por la oscuridad, pero seguro serían claros y con la camisa desabotonada dejaba ver un cuerpo muy atlético y llamativo.

- Dios - dijo Sofía mirando al piso - es muy guapo, pero es demasiado, no puede haber alguien así de perfecto.

- Ja ja ja , te lo dije, es todo un pedacito de caramelo y si no te lo pides yo le hago el favor - dijo Annie mientras sacaba a Sofía hasta la pista junto al muchacho.

Cómo si el destino los hubiese preparado para un encuentro las personas en su baile constante y como si hubiesen sido programados la enviaron hasta él.

- Hola - dijo el joven - me llamo Nicholas y tú - mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba.

- Hola soy Sofía y me da gusto conocerte.

- No seas tímida, tu amiga no lo es y se me ha estado insinuando toda la noche, pero yo tengo solo ojos para una caperucita.

- Vaya, no sigas porque voy a pensar que eres un lobo al acecho y me puedo asustar - contesto sutilmente observando los cambios en su rostro.

- Ja ja ja, creéme de quererte cazar ya lo hubiese hecho y no estaríamos precisamente en este lugar.

Sofía se asustó un poco porque cuando dijo estas palabras en sus ojos pudo notar un destello brillante carmín que desapareció en un segundo y su intuición le pidió huir de ese lugar.

- Pues mucho gusto Nicholas- y se alejó - es un placer y un alivio que no quieras cazarme - caminando hacia el otro lado de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto el joven se habñia quedado mirándola de reojo y con uan sonrisa algo cínica en el rostro.

- Hola Sofía - dijo un amigo de la escuela - ¿con quien estás?

- No, estoy sola. Bueno estaba conociendo a ese muchacho - dijo señalando a Nicholas.

- Aléjate de él Sofía, él es el hijo de un mafioso muy famoso y malvado, con negocios en todos los sectores prohibidos de Nueva York. Prostitución, drogas, armas y alcohol. Tiene dos hijos, el mayor llamado Cristopher y el menor, que acabas de conocer Nicholas. Tinen mala fama con sus relaciones, algunas de las chicas que salieron con ellos nunca fueron vistas de nuevo.

- Eso es terrible Peter. Creo que mejor bailo contigo.

- Pues es una muy buena idea, pequeña.

Pequeña, pequeña , pequeña rebotó en su mente, mil veces escuchó esa palabra como si le recordara algo, pero la djó así y siguió en la fiesta.

- Sabes Peter, es muy tarde y Annie se quedará hasta muy tarde. La conozco, por lo tanto creo que me iré a dormir.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No querido, vivo a cuatro pisos hasta arriba así que al menos que el fantasma del ascensor me asuste estaré bien. Un beso. Nos vemso en clase presumido, ya vi que le coqueteas a esa chica mientras bailas conmigo. Qeu pesado eres, agradezco no seas mi novio.

- Ja ja ja, si tu fueras mi novia no recurriría a estas chicas, pero como no me quieres pues que puedo hacer- y soltaron los dos uan carcajada.

- Buenas noches Peter disfruta la fiesta.

- Adios mi hermosa Sofía - y salió en forma galante hasta la rubia que lo miraba.

Hechó un vistazo, Annie bailaba en medio de la pista con un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros, igual era su fiesta y el hijo del mafioso parece haberse evaporado para su suerte, así que a descansar, mañana tendría que dar clases. Si ella era brillante y era profesora a la vez que estudiante de la universidad. Asi que partió a su cuarto.

- !Hola! - le gritó un niño de cabellos negros desde el suelo - Hermanita no tengo sueño.

- Pequeño David, eres muy travieso, es tarde y tu en los pasillos.

- Pero Sofía, mi madre no está en casa y mi padre no ha vuelto desde hace un mes, así que tengo mucha hambre y no puedo dormir con este ruido.

Sofía apenada lo alzó hasta su pecho y lo abrazó - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?, pero te advierto quito cobertores y babeo la almohada.

- Ja ja aj, dijo el niño, igual que mi padre, bueno, pero si me das algo de comer.

- Vale pequeño, te hago algo caliente y te arropo en mi cama, no creo que Annie llegue esta noche.

- Y tu, ¿no quieres bailar? - dijo él acomodándose a su pecho.

- Tuve suficiente por hoy, no me gusta ser caperucita con tanto lobo suelto, pequeñito.

- Yo le tendría más miedo a los demonios, ellos son más poderosos que un lobo.

- ¿Y por qué un demonio? Podrías haber dicho un robot o un marciano - pero el pequeño ya se había dormido en sus brazos - Vaya trabajo ser una hermana de mentiras pero con trabajos de verdad, afortunadamente sólo tiene seis años, de lo contrario no podría alzarlo.

Apretó el botón y subió al ascensor, afortunadamente sin fantasma, ni algo extraño.

Primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto piso y no fue necesario apretar el botón porque se abrio solo y allí afuera estaba Nicholas con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared observándola con cuidado.

- Es curioso verte con un niño en brazos, ¿Es algo tuyo? - dijo mirándola de reojo.

- No, no, es un vecino, pero es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Sus padres no lo cuidan y yo lo protejo cuando lo necesita - y caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Pero él atravesó su brazo y no dejó seguir.

- Sabes, se me ha despertado la curiosidad contigo, ¿Cómo te verías con un bebe en brazos?- le dijo con voz tenue que l apuso nerviosa.

- Como ahora - le dijo ella y le quitó del brazo - pero ahora ¿Qué haces en mi piso? Tu no eres vecino de este lugar - dijo enfrentándolo.

- Ja ja, pues ahora soy tu vecino, aunque más que eso, soy el dueño del edificio - y le acarició los cabellos al pequeño niño.

- Bueno, pues es un gusto.

- Para mi también, pronto nos mudaremos mis tres hermanos y yo a este edificio. Nos veremos luego.

- Adios.

Acomodó al niño en su cama y le cubrió con las cobijas porque hacía frío. Se fué a la cocina y cuando preparaba un café, se sintió observada y cerró las cortinas. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

La ciudad de Nueva York era el centro del mundo. Edificios, coches, lujo, arte, música, ruido y sexo. La ciudad de la perdición.

Hoy era el día de Halloween y una fiesta a todo dar, se preparaba en el sótano de uno de los tantos edificios de esta ciudad. Y entre todos los invitados a este centro de perdición lleno de oscuridad estaba ella, una hermosa joven disfrazada de caperucita con una peluca color rosa.

La música estaba sonando a un volumen extasiable y los invitados no estaban mal. Ella era Sofía, una estudiante de una prestigiosa Universidad Norteamericana y amiga de la dueña de la fiesta. Su entrañable compañera de aventuras Annie. Una completa descontrolada rubia que enloquecía de amor a los jóvenes de la facultad y que sabía dejarlos siempre iniciados en cuestiones de amor, ya que decía estaba enamorada del mismisimo diablo.

- Annie, eres una loca, estás mostrando todo tu trasero ante ellos - y mostró a un grupo de estudiantes de cuarto semestre que se habían colado en la fiesta.

- Ja ja ja, no es cierto, es una malla y es porque estoy disfrazada de diabla o ¿Acaso cómo crees que iba a atraer a mi amor platónico? - riendo y abrazando a su amiga.

- Bueno, no deberías tomarte en serio esa relación algo extraña con alguien de tu imaginación querida compañera de cuarto porque me haces dar escalosfríos - sacándose la peluca un momento.

- No lo hagas , ya va a empezar la fiesta y que haríamos sin una caperucita rosada, jajaja, mira que pintarte esos mechones de las puntas de color rosa es lo peor que pudiste hacer, hubieras escogido azul o naranja, que mal gusto tienes amiga. Ese tono negro con rosa es algo llamativo. Gracias a que tenía esa peluca estas decente para la fiesta- acomodándole nuevamente la peluca.

- Bueno, está bien, acepto que no fue una muy buena idea tinturarme las puntas, pero pronto se quitarán - riendo sutilmente ante las invitaciones de unos chicos que conocían.

- Mira son los alumnos de noveno y te están mandando saludos - con risas dijo Annie - pero todos son muy malos en la cama.

- Annie, ¿Qué dices? No seas vulgar, no deberías ventilar tus aventuras pecaminosas.  
_ Tu si que me diviertes mi querida Sofía, pues en estos momentos viendo a ese pedazo de bombón que está sobre la pista y que no te pierde de vista me gustaría hacer muchas cosas pecaminosas.

- ¿Quién? ¿Donde? - dijo Sofía.

- Mira, justo frente a ti.

Y entonces frente a ella estaba un hombre esquisito, cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, no le veía el color de los ojos por la oscuridad, pero seguro serían claros y con la camisa desabotonada dejaba ver un cuerpo muy atlético y llamativo.

- Dios - dijo Sofía mirando al piso - es muy guapo, pero es demasiado, no puede haber alguien así de perfecto.

- Ja ja ja , te lo dije, es todo un pedacito de caramelo y si no te lo pides yo le hago el favor - dijo Annie mientras sacaba a Sofía hasta la pista junto al muchacho.

Cómo si el destino los hubiese preparado para un encuentro las personas en su baile constante y como si hubiesen sido programados la enviaron hasta él.

- Hola - dijo el joven - me llamo Nicholas y tú - mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba.

- Hola soy Sofía y me da gusto conocerte.

- No seas tímida, tu amiga no lo es y se me ha estado insinuando toda la noche, pero yo tengo solo ojos para una caperucita.

- Vaya, no sigas porque voy a pensar que eres un lobo al acecho y me puedo asustar - contesto sutilmente observando los cambios en su rostro.

- Ja ja ja, creéme de quererte cazar ya lo hubiese hecho y no estaríamos precisamente en este lugar.

Sofía se asustó un poco porque cuando dijo estas palabras en sus ojos pudo notar un destello brillante carmín que desapareció en un segundo y su intuición le pidió huir de ese lugar.

- Pues mucho gusto Nicholas- y se alejó - es un placer y un alivio que no quieras cazarme - caminando hacia el otro lado de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto el joven se habñia quedado mirándola de reojo y con uan sonrisa algo cínica en el rostro.

- Hola Sofía - dijo un amigo de la escuela - ¿con quien estás?

- No, estoy sola. Bueno estaba conociendo a ese muchacho - dijo señalando a Nicholas.

- Aléjate de él Sofía, él es el hijo de un mafioso muy famoso y malvado, con negocios en todos los sectores prohibidos de Nueva York. Prostitución, drogas, armas y alcohol. Tiene dos hijos, el mayor llamado Cristopher y el menor, que acabas de conocer Nicholas. Tinen mala fama con sus relaciones, algunas de las chicas que salieron con ellos nunca fueron vistas de nuevo.

- Eso es terrible Peter. Creo que mejor bailo contigo.

- Pues es una muy buena idea, pequeña.

Pequeña, pequeña , pequeña rebotó en su mente, mil veces escuchó esa palabra como si le recordara algo, pero la djó así y siguió en la fiesta.

- Sabes Peter, es muy tarde y Annie se quedará hasta muy tarde. La conozco, por lo tanto creo que me iré a dormir.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No querido, vivo a cuatro pisos hasta arriba así que al menos que el fantasma del ascensor me asuste estaré bien. Un beso. Nos vemso en clase presumido, ya vi que le coqueteas a esa chica mientras bailas conmigo. Qeu pesado eres, agradezco no seas mi novio.

- Ja ja ja, si tu fueras mi novia no recurriría a estas chicas, pero como no me quieres pues que puedo hacer- y soltaron los dos uan carcajada.

- Buenas noches Peter disfruta la fiesta.

- Adios mi hermosa Sofía - y salió en forma galante hasta la rubia que lo miraba.

Hechó un vistazo, Annie bailaba en medio de la pista con un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros, igual era su fiesta y el hijo del mafioso parece haberse evaporado para su suerte, así que a descansar, mañana tendría que dar clases. Si ella era brillante y era profesora a la vez que estudiante de la universidad. Asi que partió a su cuarto.

- !Hola! - le gritó un niño de cabellos negros desde el suelo - Hermanita no tengo sueño.

- Pequeño David, eres muy travieso, es tarde y tu en los pasillos.

- Pero Sofía, mi madre no está en casa y mi padre no ha vuelto desde hace un mes, así que tengo mucha hambre y no puedo dormir con este ruido.

Sofía apenada lo alzó hasta su pecho y lo abrazó - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?, pero te advierto quito cobertores y babeo la almohada.

- Ja ja aj, dijo el niño, igual que mi padre, bueno, pero si me das algo de comer.

- Vale pequeño, te hago algo caliente y te arropo en mi cama, no creo que Annie llegue esta noche.

- Y tu, ¿no quieres bailar? - dijo él acomodándose a su pecho.

- Tuve suficiente por hoy, no me gusta ser caperucita con tanto lobo suelto, pequeñito.

- Yo le tendría más miedo a los demonios, ellos son más poderosos que un lobo.

- ¿Y por qué un demonio? Podrías haber dicho un robot o un marciano - pero el pequeño ya se había dormido en sus brazos - Vaya trabajo ser una hermana de mentiras pero con trabajos de verdad, afortunadamente sólo tiene seis años, de lo contrario no podría alzarlo.

Apretó el botón y subió al ascensor, afortunadamente sin fantasma, ni algo extraño.

Primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto piso y no fue necesario apretar el botón porque se abrio solo y allí afuera estaba Nicholas con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared observándola con cuidado.

- Es curioso verte con un niño en brazos, ¿Es algo tuyo? - dijo mirándola de reojo.

- No, no, es un vecino, pero es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Sus padres no lo cuidan y yo lo protejo cuando lo necesita - y caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Pero él atravesó su brazo y no dejó seguir.

- Sabes, se me ha despertado la curiosidad contigo, ¿Cómo te verías con un bebe en brazos?- le dijo con voz tenue que l apuso nerviosa.

- Como ahora - le dijo ella y le quitó del brazo - pero ahora ¿Qué haces en mi piso? Tu no eres vecino de este lugar - dijo enfrentándolo.

- Ja ja, pues ahora soy tu vecino, aunque más que eso, soy el dueño del edificio - y le acarició los cabellos al pequeño niño.

- Bueno, pues es un gusto.

- Para mi también, pronto nos mudaremos mis tres hermanos y yo a este edificio. Nos veremos luego.

- Adios.

Acomodó al niño en su cama y le cubrió con las cobijas porque hacía frío. Se fué a la cocina y cuando preparaba un café, se sintió observada y cerró las cortinas. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


End file.
